cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW World Heavyeight Championship
The BCW World Heavyweight Championship is a CAW championship in Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions). It was established under the Mayhem brand on May 5, 2011 by the BCW President. It is the world title on Mayhem and one of the two in BCW complementing the BCW Championship. The championship is currently held by "The Monster" Abyss. Origin The BCW World Heavyweight Champion was intrduced 2 weeks before BCW's Home-Coming Event in June and featured its first champion, John Morrison. Morrison was announced champion on June 11, 2011 by the BCW President. Morrison had to defend the championship in a 6-Pack Elimination Challenge match. That night, it saw Edge become world champion in his first reign in BCW. Since June, Edge has been World Champion until September 25, 2011 at BCW Night of Honor where Abyss cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and defeated Edge in 1min and 45 seconds. Rated-R Era After becoming World Heavyweight Champion in BCW on June 25, 2011, Edge has been defending the title non-stop. On the first episode of Mayhem, former world champion John Morrison opened the night and cut a promo about how Edge wasn't a proper champion and that Randy Orton is not a worthy challenge and didn't deserve the opportunity to face Edge. That night, Edge was involved in a Triple Threat Match where the winner would be #1 contender for the championship at Money in the Vault . If Edge won he would chose his opponent at the event. That match saw World Champion Edge the winner where he announced that he would give Morrison his rematch for the title at Money in the Vault. At the event on July 24, 2011, Edge degeated Morrison to retain. On the August 5 edition of Mayhem, Orton versed Morrison in the main event for the #1 contender spot at Summer-Fest. Orton was successful and got a world championship match against Edge at Summer-Fest. When Summer-Fest came Edge was once again victorious and retained. With Night of Honor a few weeks away, Morrison cut promo on the September 2 edition of Mayhem to demand a world championship match. The president announced that he would face Edge for t he title but in a triple threat match involving Randy Orton. At Night of Honor, Edge was once again successful at retaining the World title until the president came out with Abyss who announced he is cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase. The president, Craig "The Hammer" announced to the referee in the ring that a second world title match will happen right now. Abyss defeated Edge in 1min and 45 seconds to become World Heavyweight Champion. "The Monster" Abyss Era "The Monster" Abyss Era started on the night of September 25, 2011 in St. Louis, MO. That night saw Abyss cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase on World Champion Edge. Abyss defeated Edge to become world champion in 1min and 45 seconds. In October, former world champion Edge cashed in his rematch clause against Abyss at Asylum. The match for the title was contested in a Hell in a Cell where Abyss successfully retained. A month later, Abyss fought Randy Orton at Last Man Standing in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match for the World title. Orton become the contender after defeating Morrison at Asylum in a Hell in a Cell match. Abyss retained once again at Last Man Standing after delivering a massive "Black hole slam" from the top of the ladder and climbed up to contain the title. Since then, Abyss has been a dominating champion where he is apart of the arrogant group, Corporate Mafia. List of Champions Category:Championships in CAW Category:BCW titles Category:BCW Promotions